A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercising equipment, more specifically, a skateboard that is a piece of exercising equipment capable of performing a plurality of exercises thereon.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a skateboard that can be used in a plurality of configurations for performing a plurality of exercises; wherein the skateboard is mounted atop of a plurality of caster wheels such that the device is capable of rotational as well as linear movement; wherein the skateboard includes a seat back that attaches to a rear, top surface of the skateboard and provides a surface with which the end user can lean against when either fully or partially seated on said skateboard; wherein the skateboard includes a pair of foot straps as well as adjacent kneeling surfaces such that the end user may stand or kneel with at least one leg with respect to the skateboard while propelling the skateboard with the corresponding leg; wherein a pair of attachable handles extends upwardly and can rotate with respect to the skateboard in order to provide handles in connection with riding the skateboard; wherein the handles may include a tensioning knob that can lock the handles or limit the ease with which to rotate said handles; wherein lateral handles attached to spring-loaded webbing extend and retract form opposing sides of the skateboard; wherein an ab wheel and ab handles are also provided on the skateboard, and are able to slide back and forth with respect to the skateboard.
The Jackson, Jr. et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,375) discloses an exercise apparatus for strengthening hamstring muscles. However, the apparatus does not enable sit ups to be performed in association with a skateboard, scooter, or kneeling device to conduct different styles of exercises therewith.
The Palacios Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,901) discloses a universal abdominal muscle exercise apparatus. However, the apparatus is not a wheeled apparatus that is propelled by an end user in connection with different types of exercises.
The Liang Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,483) discloses a crawling exerciser. However, the exerciser is not a skateboard that is adaptable for use in performing a plurality of different types of exercises.
The Agamian Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,720) discloses an exercise platform with movable hand and foot platforms. However, the movable platform is not a wheeled cart or skateboard that is used to perform different exercises.
The Stillinger et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0096823) discloses knee board for riding in a kneeling position on a ground surface and to methods of riding the same. However, the knee board does not resemble a skateboard that is adapted to provide different exercise or riding characteristics.
The Lipscomb Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,267) discloses an articulated skateboard that can be used with the rider in prone or kneeling positions. Again, the skateboard is not adapted to use in the multitude of riding orientations and/or exercises in conjunction there with.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a skateboard that can be used in a plurality of configurations for performing a plurality of exercises; wherein the skateboard is mounted atop of a plurality of caster wheels such that the device is capable of rotational as well as linear movement; wherein the skateboard includes a seat back that attaches to a rear, top surface of the skateboard and provides a surface with which the end user can lean against when either fully or partially seated on said skateboard; wherein the skateboard includes a pair of foot straps as well as adjacent kneeling surfaces such that the end user may stand or kneel with at least one leg with respect to the skateboard while propelling the skateboard with the corresponding leg; wherein a pair of attachable handles extends upwardly and can rotate with respect to the skateboard in order to provide handles in connection with riding the skateboard; wherein the handles may include a tensioning knob that can lock the handles or limit the ease with which to rotate said handles; wherein lateral handles attached to spring-loaded webbing extend and retract form opposing sides of the skateboard; wherein an ab wheel and ab handles are also provided on the skateboard, and are able to slide back and forth with respect to the skateboard. In this regard, the exercising skateboard departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.